heroes_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Christelle Walker
(Defender) |number = 3 15 23 |element = Earth |team = America Heroes Dogwood Park Heroes A Red Team Neo Dogwood First Dogwood Dogwood Park (GO) (GO Movie) America Legend Heroes |seiyuu = Christelle Barbot |debut_game = Heroes Eleven |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 043 (GO) |manga_debut = Chapter 1}}Christelle Walker is one of the main protagonists in Heroes Eleven game, manga and anime. She's a defender of Dogwood Park and later on of America Heroes. She reappeared in GO. In Heroes Eleven GO VS Danball Senki W, she is a defender for America Legend Heroes. Profile Heroes Eleven= *''"This large-bodied defender forms a defensive wall, all by herself."'' |-|Heroes Eleven 2= *''"This bulky full back forms a one-woman defensive wall."'' |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *''"The one-woman defensive wall! She's a huge girl but she's bit of a wimp."'' |-|Strikers= *''"The one-woman defensive wall! She's a huge girl but she's bit of a wimp."'' Background Christelle Walker is the younger sister of Katie Walker. She came from future. She is from the year 3000 like her sister. She has a mother. Appearance Christelle wore an orange shirt with blue pants. She wore a Chrono Morpher on her left wrist. Personalities She know what she is doing but get scary when it come to height. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Heroes Eleven= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 54 |-|Heroes Eleven 2= *'GP': 206 *'TP': 165 *'Kick': 62 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 54 *'Guts': 54 |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *'GP': 113 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 40 *'Body': 53 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 66 *'Speed': 49 *'Stamina': 65 *'Guts': 54 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 70 *'Block': 167 *'Catch': 114 *'Technique': 95 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 ---- Adult Form *'GP': 179 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 73 *'Dribbling': 72 *'Block': 178 *'Catch': 102 *'Technique': 107 *'Speed': 55 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 146 Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013 Adult= Fully Upgraded *'TP': 160 *'Kick': A *'Guard': S *'Body': A *'Speed': B *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu |-|Heroes Eleven= *'OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall' *'DF Mega Quake' |-|Heroes Eleven 2= *'OF Super Armadillo' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF The Wall' *'DF Rock Wall Da]' |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *'DF The Wall 改' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'DF The Mountain' |-|Heroes Eleven GO= *'DF The Wall 改' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'DF The Wall' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Elephant Press' ---- Adult Form *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Deep Jungle' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF The Wall' |-|Heroes Eleven GO 3: Galaxy= Young Form *'DF The Wall' *'DF Viva! Banri no Choujou' *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF Iron ' ---- Adult Form *'DF The Wall' *'OF Mogura Feint' *'DF Elephant Press' *'DF Deep Jungle' |-|Heroes Eleven GO Strikers 2013= *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' (with Jane) *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' (with Patrick and Jane) * SH Tatsumaki Otoshi (with George) *'DF Atlantis Wall' *'DF The Wall' *'DF The Mountain' *'DF Rock Wall Dam' *'DF Deep Jungle' Keshin Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Bannin no Tou Rook B' Trivia *Christelle is afraid of height. *She is the captain of the Yellow Rangers. Category:Characters Category:Dogwood Park Category:America Heroes Category:Neo Dogwood Category:Dogwood Park GO Category:America Legend Heroes Category:GO characters Category:Red Team Category:Chrono Stone characters